The Lost Child
by dragonheart971
Summary: It turns out that by some miracle, Natasha had one child before she was sterilized. This is a very long one shot of how she became an X-Men and Avenger. And how exactly does Rogue tie into this?


I own only my Oc.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rahne Sinclair was sitting on the roof of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters with her friend Laura when it started to rain.

"Great. Now I'm wet."

Laura laughed as she climbed back in the window with Rahne right behind her, and they sat on the daybed, watching the downpour. The Scottish mutant and the ex-assassin had become excellent friends, but it was Laura's keen eyes that spotted something unusual sitting in the rain in front of the school about an hour in.

All she saw was a flash of white in the storm, but she knew what it was.

"Hey Rahne, I think somebody is outside!"

Rahne looked up from where she'd been reading, a book and into the storm, seeing the same speck of white hair.

"Yeah, me too. They may be hurt! Let's go ask Ms. Munroe."

Laura nodded and the pair got up and walked to Storm's office.

"Ms. Munroe? We think someone is outside in the rain. They may be hurt, but we wanted to ask if maybe you could get the rain to lesson up some so we can go ask."

Storm looked at them.

"I can do that, but I'll be coming with you. She may be a mutant."

Rahne and Laura nodded and heard the rain stop as Storm lead them outside and to the front gates to where they'd seen the person. To their surprise, it was a girl with long white hair that had a single black streak in it, and she was completely drenched through.

"Who are you?"

Storm smiled softly.

"I'm Ororo Munroe. You can call me Storm. The girls behind me are Rahne and Laura, students at the school here. We were wondering if maybe you needed help?"

The girl nodded and looked up at Storm with clear blue eyes.

"I just needed a p-place to s-stay. My f-family threw me out when I refused to join her b-brotherhood."

Storm smiled softly and helped the girl, Sonya, to her feet.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your mutation?"

Sonya smiled a bit.

"I control weather and turn into a white Siberian tiger."

Storm nodded.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you to control your weather manipulation myself. How is your shape-shifting?"

Sonya smiled brightly before morphing into an 11 foot long white tigress, but her eyes hadn't changed. Laura smiled at Rahne.

"Well Wolfsbane, now you have someone to play tug of war with."

Rahne nodded and morphed into her wolf form as Sonya watched. After sniffing at the wolf for a minute, Sonya roared softly. Storm chuckled.

"Well this is going to be interesting to explain to Bobby."

Laura looked at her, her question written on her face. Storm smiled.

"Siberian tigers are Russian. They like the cold. It doesn't even effect them."

Sonya nodded.

"I suppose that's why my hair turned white when my mutation manifested itself."

She said calmly, still in her tiger form. Storm blinked in surprise.

"Uh…maybe? What was your original hair color?"

Sonya sat at Storm's feet.

"Red. I used to have red hair, then my mutation manifested, and here I am."

Storm hummed in thought.

"Where were you born?"

Sonya smiled a bit more.

"Mother Russia."

She responded. Storm chuckled.

"Well, Kurt is going to be happy. He's German."

Sonya hummed, though it sounded more like a purr.

"That'd be nice. But I was wondering if maybe you could help me find my birth family. I was in a foster family when my mutation exposed itself."

Storm opened the door to the mansion and walked inside, leading the three girls to the medical wing where Jean was getting ready for the day's work.

"Sonya, if you don't mind my asking, who was your foster mother? Maybe she knows something about your past."

Sonya whimpered for a moment before returning to her human form and speaking.

"It was some lady named Raven Darkholme."

Storm was surprised to hear that, and didn't say anything for a moment as Jean gave Sonya a checkup.

"In that case, we may have somebody here who you can ask. We have another foster child of Raven attending school here along with Raven's biological son. Her foster daughter doesn't have a roommate at the present time, so you probably would've wound up talking to her sooner rather then later."

Sonya nodded as Jean gave her the all clear and followed Storm up to what would soon be her room. Storm knocked on the door.

"Rogue, I need you to open the door."

Rogue whined a bit from sleep as she opened it, her hair was all over the place and her white streak was hanging in front of her face.

"Mmm. Whatever it is, it was Bobby. Can I get back ta sleepin'?"

Storm sighed.

"It turns out you have a foster sister. Rogue, meet Sonya."

Sonya waved a bit and Rogue immediately looked more alert.

"Sonya? That's you? Weren't you a redhead the last I checked?"

Sonya laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Rogue."

Rogue smiled a bit.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say she's mah new roomy?"

Sonya nodded.

"Da. Da. Teper' ostanovites' s glupoy aktsentom Mari."

Rogue blushed angrily.

"It's not a stupid accent! Can it!"

Storm lifted an eyebrow and Rogue sighed.

"I taught mahself Russian when she was adopted because it was the only language she spoke. She basically just answered mah question and called mah accent stupid. Which it isn't!"

Sonya laughed and Storm chuckled.

"Get some sleep you two. And please don't rip each other apart."

Sonya nodded and she walked into her new room and plopped onto the spare bed. Rogue whined.

"Did ya really have to call mah accent stupid Lil sis?"

Sonya hugged her sister tightly.

"Sorry. But I haven't eaten in a while and you know how I get when I'm running out of energy."

Rogue nodded.

"Wake me up for breakfast then. Night Sonya."

Sonya smiled and she and her sister got into their separate beds.

"Spokoynoy nochi Mari."

The next morning, Jubilee went to wake her friend Rogue for breakfast, and was more then surprised when she found an absolutely massive tiger laying in Rogue's bed, and no sign of Rogue. So, after a brief moment, she let out a scream of pure terror. Which promptly woke up Rogue, who sat up, revealing that she had been sleeping soundly behind the massive bulk of the tigress in her bed.

"Uh…I can explain why there is a large cat in mah bed, I swear."

Jubilee blinked before sitting on the currently vacant bed.

"This had better be a good explanation."

Rogue smiled a bit.

"Uh…see…she's mah little sister and had a nightmare last night, so I let her crash with me."

Jubilee blinked again.

"You expect me to believe that your little sister is a giant white tiger."

Rogue smiled a bit and nudged Sonya awake, chuckling as the Russian girl returned to her human form. Jubilee nearly fainted then and there, but Sonya spoke.

"It must be time for breakfast."

Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, you can borrow my stuff until we can go shopping and get you your own. Thankfully, we're about the same size."

Sonya nodded and looked at Jubilee.

"Could you maybe…please?"

Jubilee nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her as the two sisters raced to get dressed and we're out the door in record time. Though it probably helped that the second they were both dressed, Sonya morphed into a Tiger and Rogue hopped on her back as they raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jubilee was panting when she finally caught up with them.

"Next time. Give me a ride."

Sonya laughed and Rogue was currently stuffing herself with sausage. Scott blinked in surprise as he walked into the room.

"I could've sworn I saw the strangest thing."

Sonya raised her hand.

"That was me. Sorry. The white blur running down the stairs with a passenger?"

Scott nodded I surprise before walking away to get some coffee. Rogue hummed when she finally took a break from eating.

"Alright. It's Saturday. No classes, and everybody else has plans. Shopping?"

Sonya nodded eagerly and Jubilee smiled.

"Yeah. You two are related. Maybe not blood, but definitely close."

Sonya shrugged and the three finished eating before convincing Jean to drive them to the mall so they could get Sonya some new clothes.

"Well now. What do we do after this?"

Sonya asked, careful to hide her Russian accent. Rogue shrugged.

"Probably back to the mansion. You did want to know where Mom got you right?"

Sonya nodded and Jubilee sat down next to them, having just returned from placing their order. Rogue looked down.

"I have copies of your paperwork from where Mom got you. I'll show you when we get home, okay?"

Sonya nodded quietly, and after their lunch, the girls got in the car, Jean driving, and headed back to the Institute. Rogue wasn't surprised to see that her sister had put on one of her new outfits and was waiting patiently on her bed. Muttering something under her breath in Russian. Rogue pulled out the thin file from where she had kept it hidden, unwilling to look at its contents until now, and she handed it to her younger sister. Though she was unprepared for the slew of curses in Russian the came out of her younger sister the moment the file was open.

"Rogue…I am so very screwed if people find out who I really am."

Rogue tilted her head.

"Sis, I haven't read that. What does it say?"

Sonya whimpered.

"My name is Sonya Romanova. Daughter of Natalia Romanova, spy and assassin along with being a superhuman. My mother doesn't know I exist and neither does my father if what this is saying is true. They brainwashed her so that the time she was pregnant with me, she doesn't remember. My dad didn't even know she was pregnant from the records. She worked for a Russian unit known as the Red Room."

Rogue cursed.

"Oh boy. In said case. I think we may need to look in on a few extra self defense classes sis. You are gonna have a _lot_ of people coming for you if people figure out who you are."

Sonya nodded and hid the file again before the two walked off to find Logan. After enrolling in several extra self defense classes, Rogue realized something.

"Hey sis, you may want to stay out of Russia."

Sonya nodded as they were drilled by Logan in every type of martial art there was.

"I know."

She responded as Logan taught them to shoot.

"One day soon, this is gonna pay off."

Sonya thought. Completely unaware as to how soon, soon was.

Xxxxxxxxx

Nick Fury had never been so confused in his life. After a recon mission, it was found in Red Room files that his top agent, currently going by the alias Natasha Romanoff, had actually given birth to one child before she was sterilized. Though nobody knew where this kid was, or what their name was. Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased to have to be the one to tell Natasha that she had a kid.

"Yes Fury?"

Natasha asked as she walked into the room. Fury sighed.

"Sit down Agent. You aren't gonna like this news."

Natasha nodded warily and sat in the leather armchair in front of Fury's desk.

"Director Fury, what is it?"

Fury sighed softly.

"The Red Room lied to you Agent Romanoff. You're a mother."

Natasha gaped like a fish for a moment.

"But-but the sterilization!"

Fury sighed.

"That apparently was a lie. Until after you gave birth. You are a mother Agent Romanoff. Problem is, we have no earthly idea where the kid is _now_."

Natasha whimpered for a moment.

"I hope they aren't in Russia."

She said softly. Fury nodded.

"For the sake of the kid, so do I."

Xxxxxxxxx

Sonya grumbled slightly as she suffered through her Latin class. Rogue was one of the few students who were actually paying attention.

"Do I have to be here if I already speak the language?"

She hissed from between her teeth. Rogue shrugged.

"Dunno. Ask later."

Sonya nodded, writing down a note to do so until the bell tang for them to go for their free period.

"Mr. Summers, if I already speak Latin, do I have to continue with this course?"

Scott shook his head.

"If you can prove to me you speak it fluently, I'll let you have this period as another free period."

Sonya sighed.

"Expecto quam mox extra libero tempus."

Scott smiled.

"Good. You can have your extra free period."

Sonya cheered and morphed into her tigress form before bounding to the shooting range to get ready for her extra curriculum.

"Whoa there Frostcat."

Logan called. Sonya froze and returned to her human form.

"Hi Logan!"

Logan chuckled.

"You seem way too happy. What happened?"

Sonya smiled.

"I proved to Cyclops that I already knew Latin, so he gave me his class period as extra free time. Now I can come here and get extra training."

Logan nodded his head towards where he left the targets and a loaded P-96 pistol. Sonya cheered and went to the gun and started shooting, instinctively going over her mental checklist as Logan watched her hit the same spot in the target with every round. The bulls-eye. Jean had taken to watching the girl shoot, and would often judge the shooting competitions she would hold with her sister.

Just before Sonya had to leave for her next class, Logan spoke.

"Hey Sonya, remember how to put the safety on a gun?"

Sonya nodded and caught the holster Logan tossed her.

"What's this for?"

Logan had a smug grin on his face.

"It's yours kid. I've seen how good you are and how you like it. She's all yours."

Sonya smiled and put the safety on the gun. Disarming it and strapping the holster to her thigh before putting the gun inside.

"Thank you sir."

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great."

Sonya laughed as the bell rang and walked to her next class, completely ignoring the weight of the weapon against her leg until her sister noticed it when they sat down for lunch.

"Uh, sis? Where did yah get that?"

Sonya smiled.

"Logan."

Rogue smiled and finished her sandwich while Sonya relaxed a bit. Professor X smiled at the two when he rolled into the room.

"Hello girls. Nice to see you two getting along."

Rogue smiled.

"It's nice having mah little sister around."

Sonya laughed, but hugged her sister all the same.

"Aww…I didn't realize you missed me that much."

Charles laughed at the interaction between the two, and spoke.

"An old friend of mine is here looking for someone. He wants to talk to you two girls."

Sonya looked at Rogue for a moment and nodded as the pair got up. Quietly, she made her way to Professor X's office with Rogue right behind her. When she entered, her hand was subconsciously inching closer to her gun when she noticed the tall African American man standing in the back of the room in a full black leather get up.

"Hello girls. You must be Sonya and Rogue."

Sonya didn't move, not accepting or denying anything, and Rogue followed her lead. The man continued.

"I'm Director Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D. I work for a government agency that protects the world. But at the moment, one of my best Agents is unable to operate at her full potential. Which of you knows a Natasha Romanoff."

Rogue looked genuinely confused, and subtly removed her gloves as Sonya went for her gun.

"I don't know who you're talking about , but I am not going anywhere with you."

Nick wasn't surprised that this was her first response. Charles had warned him that she'd been training with the Wolverine since she arrived three weeks ago.

"Look kid. I'm offering you extra training at a S.H.I.E.L.D base. State of the art tech. What do you say?"

Sonya growled as her tiger came closer to the surface.

"I say touch me or my sister and you're gonna be a blind man Fury."

Fury blinked.

"How about you give me one day to find a reason for the both of you to join S.H.I.E.L.D, and if I don't , I won't bother you anymore."

Rogue prepared to fight, but Sonya lowered the gun.

"Fine. But if you touch my gun, I'm pulling the trigger."

Fury nodded and looked at Rogue.

"And you?"

Rogue looked at her cousin, and stashed her gloves in her pocket.

"I'm coming."

Fury nodded and lead the girls outside to a S.H.I.E.L.D car and they rode in silence on their way to the helicarrier pad. Once aboard they were met by the Avengers. Well…most of them, seeing that Hawkeye and Black Widow were nowhere in sight. Although, apparel hey were supposed to be present.

"Where are Barton and Romanoff?"

Tony Stark landed and sighed.

"Romanoff is in bed, Barton is trying to get her out of it."

Sonya tilted her head slightly before speaking.

"Romanoff wouldn't happen to be of any relation to Romanova, would she?"

Fury turned to the teenager.

"Yes actually, that's her real name."

Rogue burst out laughing and Sonya immediately started cursing in Russian.

"Fury, I think I might just stay."

Fury tilted his head.

"Why?"

Sonya smiled at him.

"My name is Sonya Romanova. I was born a redhead, but when my mutation manifested, I become a platinum blonde."

Tony fainted and Fury smiled.

"Good. Then, I have your first mission. Get your mother out of bed without being shot at."

Sonya looked at Rogue.

"Yes sir. Just take me to her room."

Fury nodded, and guided the young agent to Natasha's room, just as Clint was chucked out the door. Sonya blinked.

"Oh boy."

She mumbled softly before entering the room, and looking Natasha in the eye.

"Who are you kid?"

Sonya smiled.

"Really Mom?"

Natasha blinked hard a few times, and asked.

"Name?"

Sonya smiled.

"Sonya Romanova. Er…Romanoff. Apparently."

Natasha smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come get you sooner."

Sonya smiled.

"Actually, it's probably a good thing you didn't."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow?

"Oh?"

Sonya smiled and turned into her tiger form and Natasha blinked in surprise.

"in the name of all that is holy…what the fucking hell!?"

Sonya shrugged to the best of her abilities, and swatted at her mother with a paw, knocking her to the ground, and grabbing onto her weapon belt with her teeth before dragging the woman into the hallway. Tony gaped, having regained consciousness.

"We sent in a girl, she came out a tiger."

Rogue sighed.

"Can I knock him out?"

Sonya nodded after letting go of Natasha's belt, and Rogue slapped Tony, instantly knocking him out.

"Ah…that's better."

Natasha shrugged and stood up, turning around to look at her daughter.

"Well I'm up now. Anything else?"

Sonya smiled and returned to her human form.

"Did I mention that I can fly and control weather?"

Natasha blinked.

"Okay…my kid has superpowers. Cool."

Sonya smiled and allowed her mother to hug her again. Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, spoke for the first time since Sonya had seen him.

"Did anybody else realize that there are now two Natasha's and one has a very large list of weapons to hurt us with built directly into her DNA?"

Bruce blinked.

"Yes, yes we did."

A/N

Figured this sounded cool. With all the crazy things that happen in the X-Men it may actually make sense. Leave a review.


End file.
